Soul Reaper Kikyo
by ForeverYet
Summary: Rukia goes back to Soul society for a while and Kikyo comes to Karakura town as subsitute. Pairings you pick. If you want more chapters go to my favorite authors and pick bajo la lluvia y estrellas.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! I try to make the most unique fics . . . I try.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyash or Bleach

Kikyo looked at the room she was in."Kikyo you have gone to Soul reaper acadamy, we have seen your great power. It's enormus and we need to put it in good use, you need to go to Karakura Town."Yamamotu said in his old stern voice. "Yes, sir" Kikyo responded. " As you know every one is stripped of their memories once they come here, beware of the day of your death it's coming up." Yamamoto said. "Why?" Kikyo asked, but the old man left before he could respond.

Kikyo went threw the gates seperating the Living world and soul society.

Ichigo and Rukia

"Rukia? Where are you going? Back to soul society?" Rukia noted the saddness in his voice he was trying to hide. "Don't worry, I'll be back, I'm only going for a while, I heard there will be another soul reaper coming here too, so you won't be too alone" Rukia giggled at the last part of the sentance. Ichigo of course got annoyed "Jeez it's not like I'm lonely." He said with his permanent frown on.

"Hey Rukia! Are you ready?' Renji's voice echoed out of the window "Yup almost done, whoops I forgot chappy!" Rukia ran into the closet to get her chappy doll Ichigo gave her.Renji stared at the doll in disgust. "Take care of her." Ichigo told renji. "You asked the right persom"

"I'm ready Renji, bye Strawberry!" with that They left out the window.

Ichigo fell back on his bed trying to fall asleep when suddenly a black butterfly came into his room. A beautiful girl stood in front of him. "You must be Kurosaki, Ichigo" she said in a proffessional tone of voice.

"What's your name, Rukia told me you where coming, but she didn't tell me your name," Ichigo trying to sound professional too, but failed. "Kikyo."She stuck her hand out. "Kikyo Hanzo"

Kikyo had long black hair and beatiful eyes. Ichigo decided to try to ignore it. "Well . . . the only extra bed I have is Rukia's" Ichigo told her. "That'll do" Kikyo said as she yawned and walked over to the closet.

"Okay . . " Ichigo started

"Okay . . ." Kikyo repeated

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Wow she's really beautiful. WAIT! What am I saying, I can't fall in love with her. Ichigo thought. He had to get his mind off her, but he ended up staying up all nite thinking about her.

Hello everybody!! Really short like always I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Not to say now.

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo climbed out of the closet with her school uniform on with her usual serious look. A yellow plush toy was flying her way. The plush toy hung onto her breasts "Nee-san!". Kikyo picked up Kon and Inspected him . "A mod soul . . . so you must be Kon, Rukia talks about you."Kikyo said looking straight into Kon's eyes. " Then where's Rukia nee-san?" Kon looked at her, but new he couldn't have a chance, her serious look said everything.

"Don't worry, Rukia is in Soul Society, but she's not in trouble. She just needs to some work there for a while. I'm her friend Kikyo," Kikyo hugged Kon tightly " Aww I can tell why Rukia picked your body. Your so cute!!!!!" Kikyo broke her seriousness and of course Kon was shocked, but hugged back. _Finally . . a nee-san that can pay attention to me, unlike the others! _Kon thought, but that moment wasn't to last long.

Ichigo woke up to find Kikyo and Kon hugging. "What the hell?!?" Icigo grabbed Kon's head and threw him out the window. "Why did you do that for, didn't you see we were getting along?" Kikyo glared at him, as if looks can kill.

" Kon is a perverted freak, he'd give anything to touch breasts! Rukia did have much of that, but you on the other hand have bigger than usual!" Kikyo had enough of Ichigo and slapped him across the face.

"You shouldn't talk about women's breast sizes. Doesn't that make you the pervert?" Kikyo retorted.

Ichigo sighed and said he'd bring breakfast. Ichigo brought two plates of pancakes up to his room. He handed Kikyo one and ate the other one. Kikyo drank her milk and jumped off the window, landing gracefully

Ichigo couldn't help but notice that. Ichigo changed and went out the front door.They both walked to school in an awkward silence.

". . ."

" . ."

"So Kikyo do you know the names of the people here?" Ichigo asked

"Not all of them, just Inoue the orange haired girl with healing powers, Ishida the Quincy, Chad the muscle guy, Kon the mod soul, and you, Ichigo. I think she mentioned other two, but I can't remember their names."

_She must be talking about Mizuiro and Keigo. _Ichigo stared at her features. Kikyo ignored his stares, but they weren't the stares many perverts give her, but a stare with curiosity.

"So Rukia is your friend from soul society?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. We both were in the same classes together, we hung out alot. We've been friends for three years." _The first division captain told me to be aware of my 3rd anniversary, I_ _don't know what he means by that._

They got to the school and Kikyo introduced herself. "Woah! A new Orihime!" Keigo said. "Oh good morning you guys!" Kikyo said cheerfully. "You mean another Rukia," Ichigo said under his breath.

"What did you say buddy" Keigo asked. "Nothing"

--

A few hours past and it was lunch time. Ichigo took Kikyo up the roof with his friends. Ichigo introduced Kikyo (to the friends with powers). "So she is Kuchiki-san's subsitute?" Inoue asked a little worried about Rukia. "Hee, don't worry Inoue, I'm Rukia's friend. Besides she's only there to fix some paper work." Kikyo said noticing the worry in Inoue's voice.

"Hey Ichigo!" Mizuiro called. "Hey you picked up another transfer student" Keigo said with enthusiasm. "Huh picked up?" Kikyo questioned. Kikyo looked at her slang dictionary.

"Anyways, Kikyo . . . that's your name right? Well if you need anything, just give me a call!" Keigo turned around to look at Kikyo. "Great! Thanks!" Kikyo said with her fake smile plastered on her face.

Suddenly Kikyo's cell phone started beeping. Kikyo looked at Ichigo "Ichigo, can I borrow you for a second?" Kikyo dragged Ichigo down stairs. She pulled out her glove and forced Ichigo out of his body and did the same to herself. They hid their bodies in the bushes and left to fight the hollow. It turned out it was a menos grande (A/N:That doesn't make sense. It means Few big in spanish)

Kikyo didn't have to make her zanpakuto(A/N:sword) go onto bankai ( A/N:Strongest stage of her sword). Kikyo slice the menos grande in half (A/N:A giant hollow. Hollow is a bad soul).

Ichigo stared in awww, until red liquided exploded from Kikyo's arm. Kikyo fell from the sky, before Kikyo hit the ground Ichigo caught her. "That was foolish of me. I let my guard down," Kikyo said trying to tend to heal the wound in her arm. The hollow that attacked her ran ran away before Ichigo could get it.

An arrow was shot from a distance Killing the hollow. Ichigo turned around to find Ishida and Inoue. Inoue quickly ran beside Kikyo to tend her wound. Kikyo thanked Inoue before she stood up.Ichigo and Kikyo got into their bodies and went to class along with Inoue and Ishida. Kikyo grabbed her head tightly. "Inuyasha . ."

Flashback

Kikyo looked at the room she was in."Kikyo you have gone to Soul reaper acadamy, we have seen your great power. It's enormus and we need to put it in good use, you need to go to Karakura Town."Yamamotu said in his old stern voice. "Yes, sir" Kikyo responded. " As you know every one is stripped of their memories once they come here, beware of the day of your death it's coming up." Yamamoto said. "Why?" Kikyo asked, but the old man left before he could respond.

End of flashback

_He said I was stripped of my memories, but that name Inuyasha . . . was he some one I knew? And he said to be aware of the anniversary of my death._ "Kikyo are you alright?" Ichigo's voice snapped her out her thoughts. "Yes I'm fine" She replied as she smiled.

They entered their last class , language. Kikyo sat and stared at the boared taking notes as fast as she could to get it over with. Kikyo and Ichigo walked back home together at the end of class. There was once again that awkward silence that haunts them. Kikyo held her head tightly.

Flashback

There were blurry images of read and white. "Kikyo . . . I promise to stay by your side for eternity. The blurry figure hugged her.

End of flashback

Kikyo held her head, she cursed those images coming to her head. "Kikyo? Kikyo?" Ichigo called. "Ye . . Yes I'm fine" Kikyo stood up straight and resumed walking toward Ichigo's house.

Kikyo made sure no one was looking and held onto Ichigo's arm to keep herself steady. (A/N:It's still InuKik and IchiRuki) Ichigo tried to hide his blush the road home. The perverted stares the men on the street were giving her ceased.

Seeing that Kikyo was sick, Ichigo took her up the window himself. "I can jump to the window myself you, know?"

"Well I saw you looking sick and it would be rude to not to"

"What is rude is the comment you made on my breasts this morning." Ichigo felt a sudden need pulverize her, but decided against it.

"Nee-san! Your back!" Kon hugged her tightly

"See? He's respectful." Kikyo told Ichigo.

Ichigo snorted " Respectful my ass" Ichigo mumbled under his breath

Kikyo continued hugging Kon anyways.

Kikyo went on to do her homework on Ichigo's desk.

"I'm finished! That was easy."Kikyo said to Ichigo.

"What? You couldn't have finished that fast." Ichigo took a look at kikyo's work "What?!? You reallly did finish!"

"That's cuz nee-san is smart and you are not" Kon said pointing at Ichigo.

"Goodnight Kon, Ichigo" Kikyo went inside the closet to sleep.

Ichigo smirked and picked up Kon and duct taped him to the revolving fan.

Kikyo fell asleep and dreamt about her and the blurry fugure Hugging, before a green and white figure came out and ran away with the red figure chasing her.

Kikyo woke up and tried to fall asleep again. Trying to remember the flashbacks she has been having. Kikyo closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The yellow plushed toy, Kon, tried to free himself from the duct tape, but ended staying on the revolving fan.

Ichigo on the other hand went to sleep smiling with his usual frown.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Thankyou Cold Kikyo for being my reviewer! I will expect more though!! Just kidding lol. Please review though! Really short I know I'll try to make longer ones.

- Bajo la lluvia y estrellas -


End file.
